


Baby Good Night

by Deadlihood



Series: Alternate Me's Love Alternate You's [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a sugar baby is definitely all that it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always, dedicated to my beloved Dani.

Jiyong was late and he knew it. He parked crooked in the driveway of the villa and sprang out, barely remembering to lock the car over his shoulder as he bounded up the steps to the front door. It was unlocked, as it always was when Seunghyun was expecting him. He slowed down once he was inside, trying to figure out where Seunghyun was in the house. The smell of cigarette smoke tipped him off and he followed his nose to the living room.

Seunghyun was sitting on the leather couch, one ankle crossed over his knee. He was still in his suit, even though he must have gotten home from work hours before. With his sharp jaw and piercing eyes, he looked every inch the shrewd businessman. Having those eyes turned disapprovingly on Jiyong made the younger man’s stomach clench.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” He said softly, pausing a few paces away from Seunghyun. “Youngbae had an emergency, I had to-”

Seunghyun held up one large hand. “I don’t want to hear why.” He gestured for Jiyong to come closer and then pulled him onto his lap. “I don’t own you, Jiyong. You don’t have to apologize for being late for one of your friends.”

“No, but it made you unhappy.”

“It did make me unhappy. But I don’t want you to be scared of me.” He stroked one hand over the back of Jiyong’s head, feeling the silky strands slide through his fingers. It had been black when they’d met, but now it was red fading into orange.

“I just…I just don’t know what the protocol is, I guess.”

“Well, we have a relationship, and I take care of you.” Seunghyun could see one of his gifts to Jiyong glimmering around his neck, a thin gold chain with a small lock on it.

“So you aren’t mad at me?”

“Not mad. Maybe a little disappointed. I’d been hoping to take you out to dinner, but I guess you’ll have to settle for takeout.”

“You know I don’t mind, oppa.”

“No, but I like taking you to restaurants and showing you off.” With his lithe dancer body and pretty face, Jiyong was the ultimate showpiece. In a few weeks, he’d be attending a company party with Seunghyun and he already knew he was going to have to keep a firm hold on the younger man the whole time. One of his associates was well-known for his taste in younger men. Not that Jiyong was that much younger than Seunghyun. They were only a year apart, although his size and face made him look older.

“I know how much you like to show me off.” Jiyong’s face flushed with embarrassment thinking of the last time they’d gone out. The club had been dark and smoky, but he was still sure someone had seen them. It was one thing to have a sugar daddy; it was an entire other thing to get fucked by your sugar daddy in the VIP booth of a club in full view of everyone else.

“What can I say, your ass in those red leather pants,” Seunghyun’s hands gripped Jiyong’s hips almost painfully, “I couldn’t wait.” Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat at the way Seunghyun’s tone had darkened. He only spoke to him like that when he was about to touch him. He twitched slightly on his lap, waiting for a touch that didn’t come. Instead, Seunghyun lazily dialed a phone number and set about ordering food for them from a place they’d eaten at before. He glanced at Jiyong only briefly to confirm that he wanted the same thing again and effectively ignored him throughout the rest of the phone call.

Finally, he hung up, and allowed Jiyong to kiss him. The dancer was not a patient man, even if his lover was. Jiyong shifted his knees apart to straddle him as they kissed, hips dropping down to rut against Seunghyun’s. The low, pleased rumble in Seunghyun’s chest was enough incentive to do it again, his pants beginning to strain against him.

In one smooth, easy motion, Seunghyun lifted Jiyong off him and put him on his knees next to him. It was rare for Seunghyun to ever get down on his knees (after all, Jiyong was more than willing to do it) and Jiyong’s hips bucked up against the back of the couch in excitement.

“Don’t move.” Seunghyun’s voice was dark and commanding as he reached around and unzipped Jiyong’s pants, pulling them down around his knees. His underwear followed quickly. After a sharp push on his lower back to bend him over completely, Seunghyun licked a hot stripe up on of Jiyong’s thighs, punctuating it with a bite just under his cheek. Jiyong yelped and squirmed a little; after Seunghyun had realized how easily he bruised, he constantly left Jiyong with bruises littered all over his thighs and ass.

Seunghyun did the same to the other side, before taking both large hands and spreading Jiyong’s cheeks open, delving between with his tongue. Jiyong tried to grind himself against the couch and got a sharp swat on the inner thigh for it.

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?” Seunghyun said, giving him another bite on the back of his leg.

“Sorry.” Jiyong braced his arms against the back of the couch to try to keep himself away from it as Seunghyun returned to his work. He was merciless and thorough, eventually using the tip of his tongue to slip inside Jiyong’s entrance. The moans and groans Jiyong let out seemed to be his fuel for doing these things to him.

Then Seunghyun’s mouth was gone and he heard the click of a cap opening, and the sound of lube sliding over fingers.

“Did you have that under the couch?” Jiyong asked, dazed and surprised.

“Shut up.” The order was quickly followed up with two fingers jammed inside Jiyong up to the knuckle. He yelped and instinctively tried to get away, but Seunghyun held him in place with one hand on his hip. Seunghyun was a quick study and had easily figured out what made Jiyong unravel the fastest. He also seemed to have an incredible muscle memory and could remember where Jiyong’s prostate was perfectly. He was putting that memory to use and crooking his fingers just right to get right at it, making Jiyong shudder and jerk underneath him. His cock ached for some kind of friction. He thought even the lightest whisper might be enough to make him cum when Seunghyun was being this aggressive.

One of Seunghyun’s hands slipped under Jiyong’s body, stroking at his lower belly. Jiyong thought that his release was coming and bit down on his lip, expecting for Seunghyun to touch him. But just as the hand rubbed soothingly over his belly, the fingers withdrew, leaving Jiyong on the brink and empty.

The doorbell rang before he could screech in outrage. Seunghyun wiped his fingers and face on a tissue and looked over his handiwork. Jiyong, shaking and flushed, knees spread and cock dripping. Beautiful.

“Don’t touch yourself.” Seunghyun said, before turning smoothly on his heel to answer the door. He tipped the deliveryman generously and brought the food back to the living room, where Jiyong, knees still shaking and erection slowly drooping, was still waiting. He hadn’t moved, which filled Seunghyun with a warm pleasure. He set the food down on the table, turning to Jiyong. Then he tugged his pants off his ankles and pulled his boxers back over his ass. “You can move now, baby.”

He was expecting the fury in Jiyong’s eyes when he turned around to face him. “Why did you do that?”

“I said I was disappointed.” Seunghyun popped open one of the takeout containers calmly.

“So you wanted me to be disappointed too.” Jiyong pursed his lips, unable to argue with him. It made sense to him and god was he disappointed. And aching. And his ass crack was full of lube, which made sitting somewhat uncomfortable. But he ate his food and told Seunghyun about Youngbae’s emergency and what he’d done that day. Seunghyun dealt with plenty of pettiness in his business life, but he seemed to enjoy hearing about the pettiness between the dancers in Jiyong’s company. It amused him that someone had hidden someone else’s “foot-undies” out of spite. Jiyong had showed him the little nude half-socks with pads on the bottoms to help them do turns easier once. He had been grateful for his dress shoes.

Jiyong had hardly set down his chopsticks when Seunghyun leaned over and kissed him on the neck.

“Oh, you’re not mad at me anymore?” Jiyong couldn’t help but say. Seunghyun had seemed to like his smart mouth, even though he was something of Jiyong’s Dom. He had flat out refused to even think about Jiyong calling him daddy, which he had been grateful for. He didn’t think he could ever face his own father again if he called a man daddy in bed. Oppa was enough for both of them.

“I was never mad at you, sweetheart.” Seunghyun kissed him behind his ear, chuckling when Jiyong squirmed at the tickling touch. “Did you eat enough?”

“Plenty. Thank you, oppa.” It was a pretty sweet deal for Jiyong, if he was honest. He’d gone from a dancer struggling to make rent to a pampered, adored dancer living in the lap of a successful businessman. Seunghyun paid half his rent, showered him in expensive gifts, took him to fancy restaurants. All Jiyong had to give him in return was his company, and his body. Easy things to give when an attractive, intelligent man was asking for them. He’d spent entire days just watching strange, artsy films with Seunghyun, curled up to his side on the couch. He’d also spent the better part of a day handcuffed to a bed and blindfolded. He didn’t mind either activity. Seunghyun never made him feel cheap or used. If anything, sometimes he felt like he was the one taking advantage of the relationship. Not that Seunghyun didn’t have money to spare. The villa itself was proof of that.

“So, what do you want to do now?” If he wasn’t going to fuck him, Jiyong wanted to go clean himself up and maybe jerk off in the bathroom really quickly to get some relief.

“The impatience of youth.” Seunghyun sighed, playing with a strand of Jiyong’s hair. “Go upstairs and get settled. I’ll be up in a moment.” “Get settled” was his genteel way of saying “strip and get comfortable.”  Jiyong practically leaped off the couch and went upstairs, Seunghyun’s chuckle ringing out after him.

He loved Seunghyun’s bed. It was this massive four poster bed made of dark wood. The mattress was just firm enough that he didn’t sink into it, but it didn’t hurt his back when he was getting pounded into it. He shed his t-shirt and boxers and stretched out on the bed, face down. He was pretty sure he was still under strict instructions not to touch himself, but with an ass full of lube he didn’t want to ruin Seunghyun’s nice comforter. So he rested his head on his folded hands and waited.

Seunghyun came up the stairs and Jiyong turned his head to watch him undress. He was always slow and methodical about getting out of his suits. He lay everything neatly over the chair before he turned towards the bed, half-hard dick hanging between his legs. Jiyong felt himself twitch in excitement.

“You’ve got a beautiful bruise on your leg.” Seunghyun informed him, climbing onto the bed next to him.

“I have no doubt.” Jiyong looked at Seunghyun through his lashes, playing it up. “Oppa, may I please, please cum this time?”

“It’s hard to deny you anything, even when you disappoint me.” Seunghyun pulled Jiyong on top of him, crossing his arms behind his head. “You want to come, do it.” He left Jiyong to find the condom and lube and roll it over him. Having to prepare everything made Jiyong more impatient and by the time he was done he didn’t waste a moment before climbing on top and sliding Seunghyun home. Both of them groaned at the sensation, before Jiyong took off at a gallop. Need made him drive his hips up and down like he was going to die if he didn’t absolutely engulf Seunghyun with every movement. Seunghyun, even though he tried to keep a straight face, seemed to enjoy his desperation. Finally he grabbed Jiyong by the hips to help him with the movement, fingers digging into his tender flesh.

“Oppa, touch me, please touch me.” Jiyong moaned, nails digging into Seunghyun’s chest.

“Whatever you want, baby.” Seunghyun grabbed the lube and squirted a little into his palm as Jiyong continued to ride him. It took one, two, three passes of his hand over the smaller man’s dick before he wailed and came all over Seunghyun’s hand and stomach. Seunghyun released him and grabbed his hips with both hands again, fucking Jiyong down onto himself with increasing force. Watching Jiyong come apart like that had helped him pretty far along, and he didn’t last much longer. He kept moving Jiyong over him slowly, helping them both come down until Jiyong started to wiggle. He could grow oversensitive very quickly. He collapsed down onto Seunghyun’s chest, not caring about the sticky cum in between them.

“Amazing, baby.” Seunghyun crooned, stroking his back gently. He knew that Jiyong liked to be pampered after sex, especially if he’d had an orgasm denied to him before.

“Thank you, oppa.” Jiyong mumbled into Seunghyun’s shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Seunghyun lifted him carefully into his arms, carrying him into the large, gleaming bathroom off the bedroom. He sat Jiyong in the bathtub and let the water fill it while he wiped his chest and hands clean. By the time he’d finished collecting everything, the tub was almost halfway full. He climbed in behind Jiyong, settling the dancer between his legs. Jiyong liked the ritual pampering that Seunghyun gave him. He always washed Jiyong’s hair and body, always rubbed his sore muscles. He loved the feeling of Seunghyun’s fingers in his hair, working the shampoo into his scalp.

“My dye is starting to fade.” Jiyong commented, seeing the reddish water pouring off his head as Seunghyun rinsed his hair.

“Do you want to get it redone?” Seunghyun had made an appointment for Jiyong to bleach his hair at a good salon; he claimed he didn’t want Jiyong’s hair to fall out because he liked it too much.

“Maybe. I think I like the orange.” He leaned back and pressed a kiss to the underside of the larger man’s jaw, interrupting his careful conditioning of his hair. “You take such good care of me.”

“You’re mine to care for, baby.” He continued his ritual and then let Jiyong get out to dry himself off. Seunghyun had a smaller bathrobe for him. Jiyong had tried on his bathrobe once and nearly drowned in it.

Mostly dry, warm, and drowsy, Jiyong shuffled back out to the bed for his favorite part of the aftercare. He lay face down on the bed while Seunghyun rubbed thick lotion into his shoulders and his thighs, working out the aches in them. It always felt amazing, especially if Jiyong had been riding him. His inner thighs could get so sore that it would affect his dancing the next day. Seunghyun had implemented the massages when Jiyong had mentioned the issue to him.

“Go ahead and pick something out of your drawer.” Seunghyun said when he was finished, letting Jiyong up. He toddled over to the drawer that Seunghyun had allotted for him and pulled out a pair of clean underwear and pajama pants. Seunghyun obviously wanted him to spend the night and he was so sleepy he didn’t think he could drive home anyway.

Jiyong folded himself under the covers, joining Seunghyun, who had already slipped into his pajamas and gotten into bed. He let himself be coddled and cuddled up to Seunghyun, eyes slipping closed. He felt well and thoroughly fucked, and truly pampered. Being a sugar baby was awesome.

“Are you tired, baby?” Seunghyun asked, stroking Jiyong’s damp hair.

“Mhm. Rehearsal and Youngbae and then you. Tired.”

“I’ll give you your present in the morning, then.”

“Mmkay. Sleep now, oppa.”

The rumble of a laugh vibrated beneath his head and he rubbed his cheek against the smooth planes of Seunghyun’s chest. This was the life.


End file.
